


coming out of my cage, and i've been doing just fine

by d4redevils



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4redevils/pseuds/d4redevils
Summary: Ezra comes out to Hera and Kanan.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	coming out of my cage, and i've been doing just fine

**Author's Note:**

> hii! sorry this is super short and incredibly self indulgent.

Staring at the mirror in front of him, Ezra felt as though he were staring at someone else. Normally he exuded confidence, but looking at the reflection of a stranger he felt more vulnerable than ever. He tried to control his breathing while gripping the edge of the sink, looking away from the mirror and mumbling encouragements to himself.

He could do this. He had to do this.

Ezra attempted to maintain what little composure he had as he exited the refresher and made his way to the lounge area of the Ghost, where he found Kanan and Hera sitting and chatting over cups of caf.

Before he could back out, Ezra cleared his throat to make his presence known. “Kanan? Hera? Could we...uh...talk about something?”

Taking note of Ezra’s seriosity, Kanan and Hera’s eyes softened with worry.

“Of course, Ezra. Is everything okay?” Hera questioned, keeping her voice light and attempting to be comforting.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I think?” Ezra looks at the two of them and his heart clenches. In the time he’s been with the Ghost, Kanan and Hera became parent figures to Ezra, caring for him and nurturing him when he thought he had no one else. That’s why he was terrified of what he had to say and how it might change their view of him.

“You can tell us anything Ezra. We love you, and we’re here for you.” Kanan reassured in a calming voice.

“I like boys,” Ezra exhaled. “I’m gay.”

Silence fell on the room and Ezra felt the world slow down. Tears pricked at his eyes as he waited for the worst. 

What Ezra was not expecting was for Kanan and Hera to break out into smiles, and pull him in for a hug. 

“Thank you so much for telling us,” Hera said, holding Ezra close. 

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder and looked him in the eye as he spoke, “You’re a part of this family Ezra, and who you love doesn’t change that. We’re here for you no matter what.”

“Thank you guys so much,” Ezra breathed, unbelievably happy and grateful for the family he found.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments are always appreciated, and feel free to follow me on twitter @KALLUZEBS


End file.
